


Remedi

by xavieire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavieire/pseuds/xavieire
Summary: Draco pulang. Harry mengalami relaps.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Remedi

"Harry?"   
  
Suara Draco menggema di dalam Grimmauld Place Nomor 12 yang sunyi senyap.   
  
Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. Dia mengecek arloji _rose gold_ bertali hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sembilan malam sedangkan jam pulang kantor Auror adalah pukul empat sore. Isi perutnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Sebisa mungkin Draco mengenyahkan sekelebat skenario buruk yang berlalu di pikirannya.   
  
"Kreacher," dia memanggil ke lorong yang kosong.   
  
Terdengar bunyi _tar_ besar dan seorang peri-rumah sangat tua muncul di hadapan Draco. Peri-rumah ini memakai pakaian katun putih bersih dengan rambut putih mirip kapas mencuat dari telinganya yang bak sayap kelelawar.   
  
Kreacher membungkuk rendah hingga liontin yang dia kalungi menyentuh lantai.   
  
"Tuan Draco memanggil Kreacher?" tanyanya setelah bangkit, dalam suara mirip katak betung.   
  
"Apakah Harry memberikan kabar kepadamu kapan dia akan pulang?"   
  
Kreacher menggeleng. "Tidak, Tuan Draco. Seharian ini Kreacher berada di dapur Hogwarts. Tuan Harry belum memanggil Kreacher untuk kebutuhan apapun hari ini."   
  
Kerutan di dahi Draco bertambah dalam. Harry tidak pernah absen mengabari Kreacher jikalau dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah tepat waktu dan Draco sedang tidak dalam jangkauan burung hantu. Telapak tangannya seketika terasa lembab dan dingin.   
  
"Tuan Draco, tolong lepaskan mantel dan jubah Tuan, biarkan Kreacher menaruhnya di rak gantung," pinta peri-rumah itu. Draco melakukan apa yang diminta sembari menggigit bibir. Lalu, Kreacher berkata lagi, "Apakah Kreacher perlu membuatkan Tuan Draco secangkir teh?"   
  
Draco mengangguk tidak fokus sebagai jawaban dan berjalan ke dalam rumah, pikirannya kalut. Sambil memutar-mutar cincin ukir platinum yang bertengger di jari manisnya, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga berpikir rasional.  
  
Langkah pertama yang terbaik, dia harus menge- _floo_ Hermione. Kalau benar Harry belum pulang karena urusan pekerjaan, seharusnya penyihir wanita itu sebagai Wakil Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir tahu keberadaannya. Walakin—Draco mengigit bagian dalam pipinya—kalau dipikir lagi, Hermione pasti sedang terlampau sibuk dengan Skandal Quailbane. Kantor Auror seakan terlepas dari yurisdiksinya untuk sementara waktu ....   
  
Dia memberi tanda silang pada langkah ini, lanjut berpikir tentang kemungkinan kedua.   
  
Mungkin ... dia harus mengirimkan Patronus kepada Ron. Harry bisa saja sedang keluyuran bersamanya. Dua lelaki-bocah itu meman sering melakukannya belakangan ini. Draco tidak keberatan mereka pergi ke mana pun, asal tidak ke flat Finnigan dan Thomas dan melakukan kesintingan ala Gryffindor.   
  
Ujung bibirnya membengkok sedikit ke atas.   
  
_BRAK!_   
  
Draco berbalik badan tajam di tempat. Tongkat sihirnya teracung, degup jantungnya menderu tajam di telinga.   
  
Mantra Fidelius rumah ini sudah diangkat lantas dipasang kembali dan mantra penjagaan lainnya sangat kuat. Sehingga, yang menggebrak pintu rumah tadi pastilah—   
  
"T-Tuan Harry!"   
  
Kreacher sampai lebih awal ke pintu. Kekhawatiran dalam suara parau peri-rumahnya itu ditangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Draco. Dia bergegas kembali ke lorong masuk dengan menahan napas.   
  
" _Harry, apa kau_ —"   
  
Langkah Draco terhenti di ujung lorong. Matanya membola, jantungnya mencelus.   
  
Harry Potter setengah berdiri, bersandar penuh pada daun pintu. Matanya tertutup, kacamata berkabutnya miring, dan wajahnya merah padam.   
  
Campuran aroma _firewhisky_ dan vodka dan muntah menguar kuat dari sosok penyihir lelaki itu, bahkan dari jarak tujuh meter. Dia juga kedengaran mengeluarkan geraman rendah, yang menjadi alasan logis mengapa Kreacher menatap gentar tuannya.   
  
Baru beberapa saat kemudian Harry menyadari keberadaan Draco.   
  
"Draco! _Babe!_ " Harry berseru dengan keantusiasan yang linglung. Dia mengambil selangkah maju namun langsung terambau, tangannya masih menggenggam pegangan pintu.   
  
"Tuan Harry?"   
  
Kreacher mencoba mendekati Harry dengan hati-hati. Sebagai respons, Harry menggeram keras ke arahnya. Seketika Kreacher meratakan tubuhnya dengan dinding.   
  
" _Cukup._ " Draco menghimpun sebanyak kesengitan yang dia bisa ke dalam suaranya yang sudah bergetar. Air dalam bentuk pisau belati menusuk-nusuk kelopak matanya.   
  
Perlahan, Harry menoleh ke Draco. Dia menelengkan kepala dan memicingkan mata, tampak sedang bersusah payah memecahkan misteri apa itu Draco.   
  
" _D-Draco?!_ " seru Harry untuk kedua kalinya, ketika pemahaman meresap di otaknya. "Kau pulang lebih cepat rupanya! Bagaimana kutukan-kutukan di Ouagadougou, eh?" Dia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari gagang pintu dan memindahkannya ke dinding sebagai penopang untuk mencoba berdiri. Lagi, kaki Harry terbukti terlalu lunglai dan dia jatuh merangkak.   
  
Draco mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya terhadap tongkatnya. Rahangnya kejat. Dia menyebrangi ruangan dalam beberapa langkah dan bertekuk lutut di depan Harry. Diacungkan tongkatnya ke pelipis yang ditutupi rambut hitam-kelabu.   
  
" _Sobrius._ "   
  
Efek mantra terjadi secara cepat. Harry merintih pelan lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya.   
  
" _Oh, celana Merlin brengsek._ "   
  
"Kreacher, kau kembali saja ke Hogwarts," kata Draco, menoleh kepada Kreacher. "Aku bisa mengurus Harry sendiri."   
  
Mata Kreacher yang dikelilingi kulit kendor melebar khawatir. "Tuan Draco, sudah kewajiban Kreacher untuk merawat Tuan Harry!"   
  
"Itu perintah, Kreacher," kata Draco tidak dengan keras.   
  
Kreacher bersungut ingin melawan (Draco tahu seberapa besar peri-rumah itu mencintai Harry), namun dia tetap membungkuk rendah sekali lagi kemudian pergi dengan bunyi _tar_.   
  
Napas Harry yang pendek-pendek mengembus profil Draco. Draco menurunkan pandangannya dan, tanpa melihat paras suaminya, mengalungkan lengan Harry ke bahunya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dari dekat, butiran abu yang bergayut di bulu wajah Harry tercium sebagai bau mariyuana. Draco mengedip-ngedipkan mata dalam usaha mencegah kepedihannya luruh.   
  
Mereka berjalan dengan susah payah; Draco setengah-menyeret Harry. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar, Harry kerap menggumamkan rangkaian kata-kata kotor. Selain itu tidak berkata hal lain.   
  
Dia rasa seharusnya dia mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Apa daya, pita suaranya seakan terimpit oleh campuran asam dan empedu yang sudah naik ke kerongkongan.   
  
Dua tahun telah terlewati semenjak mereka mengikrarkan janji setia, enam tahun sejak mereka bersama. Salah satu alasan persatuan mereka memakan waktu begitu lama ialah masalah ini: kebiasaan buruk Harry yang bermula beberapa waktu pascaperang. Yang rupanya, setelah dua tahun diambilnya sumpah abstinensi, kembali.   
  
Pada hari saat Draco pertama kali mengonfrontasi Harry, dia bertanya kepada kekasihnya kala itu mengapa dia melakukannya.   
  
" _Karena, suara-suara itu hilang kalau aku meminum ini," kata Harry, mengindikasikan botol vodka yang digenggamnya. "Bukan hanya suara dari 2 Mei—" Draco memperhatikan bagaimana Harry tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'perang' untuk mengacu ke malam itu— "tapi juga Dumbledore. Sirius. Cedric. Kedua orang tuaku. Suara kematian mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan kepalaku," dia menambahkan sebagai renungan. "Hermione dan banyak orang lainnya selalu berkata aku orang paling tegar dan tangguh yang pernah mereka temui. Dan memang, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal macam-macam di sekolah." Dia terkekeh tidak humoristis. "Lucunya, aku malah menjadi berantakan ketika dewasa."_  
  
 _Harry diam sejenak, menatap dinding kosong bak sebuah film sedang dimainkan di situ. Draco melihat pupil dalam lingkaran zamrud itu bergetar sebelum Harry meratap, "Semuanya salahku."_   
  
Didudukannya Harry di atas kasur. Kepala berambut hitam ikal awut-awutan itu tergantung lunglai di atas punggung yang membungkuk. Bagai tak bernyawa.   
  
Dalam diam Draco menanggalkan mantel bepergian dan jubah merah marun dari tubuh tegap suaminya secara manual. Lantas, dia duduk di atas tumitnya, di antara kedua paha Harry, melepas sepatu bot kulit naga kotor oleh lumpur dan darah yang mengering dan kaus kaki lembab. Sesudahnya dia berdiri dengan lutut dan dengan melayangkan tongkatnya, menggumamkan _Tergeo_ untuk menghilangkan bekas muntahan dan _Scourgify_ untuk membersihkan sisanya.   
  
"Draco." Suara serak Harry memecah keheningan berat.   
  
Yang dipanggil enggan membawa matanya menyusuri durja yang ia tahu terpatri oleh sumarah. Jadi, sembari mata menatap kancing kemeja yang satu-persatu dilepasnya, Draco membalas dengan agak kasar, " _Ya,_ love?"   
  
Dia mengutuk ketidakbisaannya mengontrol emosi. Marah, kesal, semua emosi negatifnya yang menggelegak seharusnya tidak boleh keluar. Tidak saat suaminya dalam kondisi getis. Seharusnya dia menangani ini dengan lebih baik. Draco menghela napas dan dengan masih menunduk membuka mulut.   
  
"Harry—"   
  
" _Aku minta maaf_."   
  
Draco mencodak.   
  
Suara Harry begitu kecil, begitu menyedihkan.   
  
Mata berserabut merah milik pria yang dicintainya segenap raga itu menatap hampa ke ruang di samping kepala Draco. Dia terlihat bagai patung lilin yang kelewat lama berada di bawah matahari. Bagai sesuatu— _seseorang_ —yang karena lancang melawan hukum alam walhasil pun retak. Rekah. Luluh lantak.   
  
Pemandangan Harry, Harry-nya yang paling gagah dan berani dan tandas, ditelan oleh agonia lebih dari mampu membuat hati Draco pecah menjadi butiran kerakal. Tetapi dia tidak bisa ikutan pecah; Harry membutuhkannya sekukuh baja.   
  
Draco menarik napas panjang. Tiap iota udara yang dihirup serasa merajam paru-paru. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar bersauh di pipi kesat Harry.   
  
"Kepadaku?" tanyanya lembut, dengan bersitan permintaan maaf dalam intonasinya. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku."   
  
" _Aku ... mengecewakanmu, Draco_."   
  
Tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Bisikan yang menjadi katalis tumpahnya air mata Draco.   
  
Dia nanar. Mengapa dunia tidak pernah membiarkan Harry bahagia sesaat saja? Mengapa, meskipun Harry telah mengorbankan begitu banyak—kasih sayang orang tua, kebebasannya, segenap jiwa dan raga dari masa kanak-kanak hingga remaja, kemudian Harry juga masih mendedikasikan sisa hidupnya dengan memilih pekerjaan heroik—dunia masih memberikannya kesengsaraan? Tidak adil. Tidak adil satu orang harus merasakan itu semua.   
  
Pada akhirnya, Draco memilih mengatakan yang seharusnya ia katakan dari awal.   
  
"Beban kesalahannya bukan pada dirimu, Harry." Anehnya, suara Draco tidak goyah. Dia menyisir rambut liar Harry, melakukannya berulang kali. Satu tangannya lagi melakukan gerakan memutar di tengkuk Harry. "Relaps itu di luar kendalimu. Satu relaps pun tidak berarti kau telah mengacaukan semuanya. Butuh proses panjang, dan dalam itu kemunduran adalah hal normal. Mungkin, prosesnya akan memakan waktu sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun." Draco mendorong kepala Harry agar mau menghadapnya. Sekarang, setelah mata mereka akhirnya terkunci dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Draco lihat dalam netra hijau itu adalah kepedihan, dia tidak bisa tidak mendesahkan ucapannya: "Yang pasti, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."   
  
"Tapi ... _itu_ masih salahku."   
  
Mulut Draco tiba-tiba kering.   
  
"Apanya yang salahmu?"   
  
Harry beralih muka tanpa menjatuhkan tangan Draco. Ekspresinya mempertimbangkan.   
  
Detak demi detak terlewati. Kian jelas bagi Draco Harry sedang di ambang balik beralih ke cara lamanya: menimbun tiap zarah derita dan menguburnya—yang akan, nantinya, menjadi lubang hitam yang memakan dirinya dari dalam.   
  
Dia tidak akan membiarkan ini.   
  
" _Darling_ , kau tidak akan bisa sembuh kalau tidak mau mengeluarkan bisanya, ingat itu?" katanya halus. "Mengebaskan rasa sakit untuk sementara malah akan membuatmu tambah sakit nantinya. Kau sudah menundanya dengan minum. Sekarang, bicaralah kepadaku, dan kita akan mulai memulihkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, Harry, kita akan memperbaikinya bersama."   
  
Entah mengapa, barulah setelah Draco mengucapkan kalimat itu Harry mau kembali menatapnya. Ada suatu kilatan mengenang dalam mata sayunya. Bibir tebal itu membuka sepersekian senti.   
  
"Kau tak bisa memperbaiki kematian."   
  
Pleksus solar Draco seakan dihantam besi. Dia membuai kepala Harry dalam jemarinya, memperkenankan Harry bertumpu di bahunya.   
  
Tangan Harry segera berlari ke punggung Draco, mencengkeram erat kemeja sutra birunya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Draco mengerahkan kekuatan magisnya untuk menyelubungi Harry dalam kehangatan untuk meringankan. Betapa berharapnya ia _Evanesco_ maupun Eliksir Pembangkit Euforia bisa menyirnakan penderitaan yang mendera Harry.   
  
"Kami sedang mengejar buronan," mulai Harry memecah keheningan, suaranya parau. Air matanya belum tumpah; bagi Draco sikap menekan emosi ini masih lebih menyakitkan. Dia melanjutkan menyisir surai hitam legam itu. "Wanita paruh baya. Liar. Berani memakai Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan. Tiga kali dia mencoba membunuh anak buahku. Semuanya nyaris kena, hanya luput sekian senti.   
  
"Pada satu poin, kami berhasil mengerubunginya di bukaan hutan. Wanita itu panik. Meluncurkan kutukan ke segala arah. Dan—" Harry menelan ludah— "dia mengenai seseorang. Gwyneth Firethorn. Ingat Auror Junior cerdik yang pernah memecahkan petunjuk terbesar dalam Kasus Glasgow? Yeah."   
  
Draco ingat Firethorn, wanita ringan mulut yang dua tahun lalu berada di bawah naungan Harry selama tujuh bulan. Mereka pernah bertukar gosip beberapa kali. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya sendiri pada kepala Harry.   
  
"Sehabis itu ... _segalanya_ kembali, Draco." Suara Harry jatuh di akhir. Dia menelan ludah lagi. "Sudah terngiang-ngiang semenjak aku memasuki hutan dan si buron melayangkan kutukan. Aku—aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Suara-suara itu membuat pikiranku berantakan. Aku berpikir kapan saja akan ada Voldemort atau Pelahap Maut muncul dari balik pohon. Draco, aku ...."   
  
Sedu sedan mulai terdengar dari bahunya dan cengkeraman pada kemejanya mengerat. Draco memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil ke rambut Harry, sementara bulir air matanya sendiri berjatuhan membasahi.   
  
"... Kesalahanku. Akulah yang memimpin pengejaran. _Aku_ yang membunuh Gwyneth. Kematiannya salahku .... Selalu, semuanya salahku. Merlin, sudah berapa banyak orang mati karena campur tanganku?"   
  
"Bagaimana dengan ribuan nyawa lagi yang telah selamat dan hidup bahagia sampai kini karena campur tanganmu? Apakah mereka tidak berarti?" segera Draco menjawab pelan dan tegas. Harry tidak bisa masuk ke dalam jurang ini lagi. "Kau tidak pernah meniatkan Firethorn untuk mati. Harry, kau _tidak_ membunuhnya! Kematian tidak pernah mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu sebelum dia datang menjemput. Dia langsung— _menyelonong masuk._ " Draco menjeda untuk menarik napas. "Ini di luar tanggung jawabmu. Sebagian besar hal nyatanya tidak bisa diatur oleh tangan manusia dan itu fakta absolut."   
  
"Tidakkah kau paham, Draco?" Draco merasakan Harry menyeringai getir ke bahunya. "Aku tetap melakukan kesalahan. Aku percaya bahwa diriku sendiri sanggup dan cakap untuk memimpin serangan penting. Tolol betul."   
  
"Sekalipun seseorang adalah ahli dalam bidang mereka, tetap saja segala hal tidak selalu terjadi sesuai keinginannya!" Intonasinya kembali naik. Draco menghela napas, mencoba mengoleksi dirinya sendiri. Dia membisikkan lembut ke telinga Harry kata-kata selanjutnya, "Betapa pun seringnya kau melawan takdir, Harry, kau _bukan_ seorang mahakuasa. Lagipula, kau telah memimpin puluhan serangan lain dengan sukses, yang satu ini hanyalah ... satu hari buruk."   
  
Akhirnya, Harry lepas. Isakannya menjadi-jadi dan dia meremas kemeja Draco lebih erat lagi Draco merasa jahitannya mulai kendur. Leher dan kemejanya juga terbasahi dan tubuh Draco ikut bergetar hebat bersama Harry.   
  
Tidak masalah bagi Draco. Ya, tiap bulir air mata Harry yang tumpah menandakan satu pecahan kaca mengiris torsonya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Dia toh akan rela memberikan jantungnya juga kalau itu yang dibutuhkan agar Harry mendapatkan ketenangan diri.   
  
Dia terus memberikan Harry kecupan seraya membisikkan litani kata-kata pelipur lara, mengingatkan Harry ribuan kali kalau itu _Bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu. Tidak pernah salahmu._   
  
Perlu waktu panjang sebelum Harry mereda dan mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Napasnya yang melambat dan basah menggelitik perpotongan leher Draco. Dia memutuskan perlu mengatakan satu hal lagi.   
  
" _Love_ , lihat aku." Perlahan, Harry mengangkat mukanya dari bahu Draco. Matanya telah bertambah merah dan menjadi sembab. Draco memagut alis Harry dan berkata, setelah memundurkan wajahnya, "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dan itu tidak apa-apa. Kau telah melakukan sebisamu, _itu_ yang perlu kau ingat."   
  
Keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Pertukaran _aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu_ secara nirsuara.   
  
Harry menatapnya sesaat lagi sebelum memindahkan tangannya ke bagian belakang kepala Draco dan mendorongnya, mempertemukan bibir serta mulut mereka.   
  
Jantung Draco serasa mengembang dan diremas pada saat yang bersamaan. Pahit dan asam dan asin dituangkan ke dalam mulutnya. Draco menampungnya, balas memberikan afeksi dan perlindungan dan kasih. Dia merasakan mala dan masygul mulai meluruh dari kulit Harry dan membatin betapa bersyukurnya dia tidak sampai kehilangan Harry.   
  
Mereka berpisah setelah beberapa menit yang terasa bagaikan ratusan fajar, keduanya terengah-engah. Harry terlihat lebih baik secara signifikan, rona burgundi menghiasi kedua pipinya dan kecerahan mulai ada pada matanya.   
  
Draco lanjut menyusuri wajah Harry dengan hidungnya, bibirnya meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada tiap inci kulit yang terjamah. Dia berhenti untuk menyatukan kening mereka.   
  
"Sudahkah kau bertemu keluarga Gwyneth?"   
  
"Aku—tidak. _Merlin_." Harry menutup mata dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Aku langsung kabur setelah membawa mayatnya ke St. Mungo's. Palingan burung hantu yang mengirimkan surat penskorsanku dari Robards akan sampai kapan saja."   
  
"Yah, kau memang membutuhkan liburan itu, _Love_." Draco mencatuk bibir Harry singkat. "Kita akan menemui keluarga Gwyneth besok, sehabis mengunjungi Healer Persimmon. Sekarang, ayolah tidur. Kakiku sudah keram."   
  
Mereka pun mengatur diri mereka sendiri di tempat tidur. Punggung Draco beradu dengan dada Harry, jemari yang belakangan melingkari pinggul Draco dan hidungnya terkubur dalam surai pirang-putih.   
  
" _Babe_?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Suatu hari ... akankah kau meninggalkanku?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba ini tidak mengejutkan Draco, walau hatinya yang sempat agak pulih kembali terkoyak. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco toh sama sekali tidak akan pernah berniat mengingkari janji dua tahun silam.  
  
Draco memutar badannya, menghadap Harry. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga saling menghirup udara satu sama lain. Sesaat mereka bertatapan, kemudian Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di bawah dagu Harry dan menutup mata.   
  
"Tak akan pernah aku memimpikannya."


End file.
